


Just Tonight

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cyberbullying, Depression, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Yet another depressing fic by Nikki, attempted suicide, my first work in fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan starts receiving hater comments, and is ready to give up.  But Phil won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in the phandom, and I know it's crappy, but hey, I tried.

The internet was such a fascinating thing.  One click, and you could be in an entirely different world.  It never failed to divert Dan’s attention.  He knew that there were darker aspects of the web, but still he and his best friend Phil would broadcast himself across it, allowing the lurkers to see their faces.

One day, Dan sat in his room, flicking through comments on his vids, most bringing a smile to his face.  Then he saw that one.

 

**dansuxx41**

Guys, he’s just a fucking poser.  His faggoty, mongolized face should never be allowed on our screens.  tbh, i hope he sees this and kills himself, stupid emo cunt.  Nobody really wants him alive.  If I had a time machine, id make sure he was never born.

 

Dan gave a shuddery gasp, feeling his heart sink.  Dark eyes flickered down the screen at responding comments.

 

**JosephineHowell**

ur really mean, hes a human being.

 

**IHateDan**

Good point, +dansuxx41, and +JosephineHowell?  Go kill yourself, you stupid thirteen year old twat.  Dan’s a poor excuse for a human being and the world would be better without him in it.

 

There were at least sixteen other hater comments, and everything stopped, becoming dark and gloomy.  The wonder of the web felt more like morbid curiousity now.

Dan teared up, then opened up his webcam and began to record, “Hello internet…” he inhaled, “S-So I was scrolling through the comments on my last vid, and I found that some of you… well, some of you do not like me very much.” he sniffled, and a tear rolled down his cheek, “You said some pretty nasty things about me.  That the world would be better off without me, that Phil would be.” his voice broke, “I-I don’t really understand what I did… but I’m going to try and change, I promise.” He coughed once, “So, I’m not going to be on here for a l-little while, and I hope you all are happy.  Goodbye.”

He uploaded it, unedited, letting people see his tears.   Within a minute, the first comment was on the video.

 

**IHateDan**

Nobody fucking cares about your sob story, howell.  Just go jump off London bridge, you stupid pathetic waste of a life form.  There are people dying, good people, and you’re still alive.  Fucking waste.

 

Dan closed his laptop, then rushed into the bathroom, trying not to alert Phil, who was sleeping.  He looked in the mirror, and cursed the tearstruck boy who wa s trembling in front of him.  He frantically searched for some pills, but accidentally knocked several things down, cussing several times when he heard Phil shuffling.  He violently blinked, and all of a sudden felt sick as he looked down at the array of pill boxes on the floor.  There was a bottle of bleach inches away from his foot, and he was so tempted to down it all.

“Dan?” Phil’s slightly irritated voice called from his room.

Dan stammered, “I-I’m fine, Phil.. honestly!”

“Mmkay…”

As Dan poured out some pills on the worktop, then heard noise coming from Phil’s room once again.  This time, the dull murmur of his own voice through a laptop was what he heard - oh no - Phil was watching his video.  He quickly rushed to swallow the pills but before he could, Phil ran in, a look of extreme worry upon his face.

“Dan…” Phil sighed, “Put them away.”

Dan choked, tears falling fast, “They hate me… The world would be better without me.”

“Oh, Dan…” Phil hurried to embrace him, rubbing his friend’s back, moving so they were sitting on the bed together, “People like that are ignorant idiots.”

Dan couldn’t stop the tears, releasing thick, heaving sobs, “I-I’m stupid… I-I’ll just go..”

“Dan..” Phil sighed, going and getting Dan’s laptop, showing him the comments.

Only one grabbed Dan’s attention.

 

**AnneMarieLuther**

tbh, i find a doorknob more attractive than this fag.

 

That made Dan cry more and Phil sighed, “Look at the replies.”

 

**IHeartPhan**

shut up, all you haters are going to fucking drive him to his grave.  Daniel Howell is a human being, and now he’s put this vid and is pouring his heart out, and you still attack him?  You’re sick.  Stay strong, beautiful.

 

Phil took Dan’s face between his hands, blue orbs meeting brown, “You see?  People love you, think you’re beautiful.  You are beautiful, Dan.   Those people are idiots.  They don’t see who you really are.  You’re gorgeous, funny and I guess I love you.”

Dan sniffled, “I’m n-not gorgeous…”

Phil sighed, clashing their lips together, feeling Dan stiffen in surprise, “I love you, idiot.  You’re the most handsome, cute, funny and, well, I’m out of good adjectives, guy I know.  You’re my best friend, and you mean a lot to me.”

“I-I..” Dan gave in, resting his head on Phil’s chest, letting his sobs out.

Phil kissed his forehead, “That’s right, Dan… Just-- Just let it out.”

“I love you too..” Dan mumbled when he had calmed slightly.

Phil tilted his face up, closing the laptop before kissing him softly.  Dan returned the kiss, moaning slightly, pushing the offending piece of technology onto the floor, lying back against the bed, Phil beside him, lips never leaving each other.  
Before it could go any furthur, Phil inched away, heavy breaths being exchanged between them, “You have to promise me you’ll never try that again and you’ll delete that video..”

“I promise.” Dan whispered sincerely.

He gasped when a mouth latched onto his throat, arching back his head, giving the elder more access.


End file.
